坤廷 Dream
by GAOMUMU
Summary: 看看看


八月二号。

朱正廷上午十点多人在上海与所在组合的另四个成员做活动直播，接的代言是女性向护肤品，广告策划人给他们在棚里安排了做蛋糕的环节。

其他成员拿着蛋糕模具和奶油相互打闹着玩，只有朱正廷一人站在长桌的正中央认真细致地做生日蛋糕。

几个摄影师来回扛着摄像机拍他们，女主持人走到陈立农旁边，好笑着看着他手下那一坨"歪瓜裂枣"似的东西，问他做的蛋糕是什么口味。他颇认真地一一给主持人介绍，突然举着做好的蛋糕在镜头面前祝组合队长蔡徐坤生日快乐。其他几个成员听到后也都挤到镜头前你一言我一句地给了各种祝福。

只有朱正廷还在一心一意地做他的蛋糕。等摄影师的镜头摇过来，他在蛋糕上放完最后一颗草莓，才甜软地笑着对镜头说："坤坤生日快乐。"

他一字一字地从心底念出来。

他很会疼人，在还是练习生时便对身边的几个弟弟格外照顾，跟谁感情好与谁更亲密也很少去掩饰，他在镜头前总是带着笑容，肆无忌惮地高兴。

他喜欢许多人，也招许多人喜爱。

或许对他而言，唯有一人是他的例外。

最新的组合代言，队长蔡徐坤因个人行程没有出席。他在一千里远的北京举行个人生日会，一直到五点多结束，去后台拿了私人手机翻看，微信上有不少好友生日祝福，他一边擦着汗一边随意地往下滑手机屏幕，看到了朱正廷的头像边有红点提示六条未读信息。

"我给你做了生日蛋糕哟。"附图他做的草莓蛋糕。

"你猜我在哪里"他穿着白色运动长T，整张脸都被墨镜和口罩遮着，额上的帽檐压得很低，蔡徐坤还是看到了他在层层遮挡下的笑脸。

"北京好热呀，我应该穿短袖的。"他发了一条拖着尾调微微抱怨的语音，里面有嘈杂人声。

最后一条消息是位置定位，标记点是一家花店。消息发送的时间是下午三点半。

蔡徐坤盯着手机屏幕失神几秒钟，退出了微信界面，直接打对方的电话。

"你在哪？"他压低着声音，从话筒里听不出他的语气神情，但握着手机的手微微发紧。

朱正廷那边已经没了上一条语音里的杂乱人声，他周围很安静，用盛满笑意的声音告诉他："我在咖啡厅看你生日会的直播。"

他也刻意压低了声音，又骄傲又娇嗔："那个叫蔡徐坤的大帅哥，怎么会这么帅。"

"想看见他真人吗？"

电话那头沉默了好一会儿，只有两人的呼吸声。

"想不想？"他又低声问了一遍，听到了电话那边的人慢吞吞地诚实回答他："想。"

蔡徐坤握着手机扬起了嘴角。他挂掉电话后便转身去找助理，要补妆接下来的独家媒体采访。

等他卸妆换好衣服准备离开已经将近七点钟。蔡徐坤还穿着舞台上的那身衣服，从等候多时的粉丝身边穿过时难得没戴口罩大大方方地让他们拍了用鸭舌帽压低的素颜。

他心情很好，手里一直在摆弄手机，唇边是若有若无的笑意。

蔡徐坤上车后才在保姆车的后座上换了一身黑色运动套装。他让助理一路留心后面有没有粉丝跟车，握着手机跟微信里的人实时分享了七十五分钟的位置共享，让保姆车靠边停车，他一个人下车了。

这时的北京已经完全融入了夜色里。白日的暑气已从地面消散，在漾着光晕的路灯下有温柔的夜风拂面而来。

他周遭陆陆续续地经过许多人，有打闹着的朋友，带着小孩的父母，手挽手相视而笑的情侣。他戴着口罩压低着帽檐，匆匆地经过他们。他正值二十岁，在这些笑着闹着路过他的普通人里，是风华正茂的年纪。

他十几岁便开始一个人孤韧地往前走，他曾被荆棘划破伤口，也在泥泞里栽过跟头。从一片阴霾里闯出来，把人们惯常称之为梦想的东西捏在了手心里。

"嘘，不要吵，蔡徐坤睡着了，让他好好睡一会儿吧。"他闭着眼躺在被汗湿黏湿的地板上休息，朱正廷进来后叫歇了其他在打闹的练习生，坐到他旁边给他搭上了一件羽绒袄，轻声地自言自语，"会着凉的。"

"坤坤，你累吗？"他们一起出道了，成为一个限定两年的男团，在第一场演出的排练舞台上，笑着递给他一瓶水。

他似乎对谁都这么温柔，他总想要照顾好身边的每一个人。他擅自而为，站在他身旁用掷地有声的陷阱包裹了他："坤，我会陪着你。"

他们似乎能一直风雨同舟，正所谓当局者迷。

朱正廷定的酒店房间在六楼，蔡徐坤到了门口，手刚举起来准备按铃，门便被从里打开。

一大束玫瑰花最先落入视线里，有个脑袋从旁边探出来："Surprise~"

"生日快乐！"朱正廷又将大束玫瑰花往前举了一些，笑着看眼前的男人。

蔡徐坤一语不发地接过花将他往屋里带，关好门正好将人抵在玄关处的墙边。他单手拿着花，用另一只手摘了口罩，把头上的帽子随手一扔便按着朱正廷的肩膀将亲吻压下去。

他吻得又急又重，朱正廷两只手环住他的脖颈张开嘴任他亲吻。

直到两人都气喘吁吁才分开。朱正廷偏过头来平复喘息，蔡徐坤蹭着他的脸又慢慢地在他耳边颊边留下亲吻。

"你还没有看我给你做的生日蛋糕。"朱正廷被他亲得发痒。

"嗯？"他声音低哑，在朱正廷耳边只发出一个单音节的疑问，又坏心地咬他耳垂。

朱正廷被他缠得腿都有些发软，微微推拒蔡徐坤拉开两人之间的距离，又牵着他的手一起往酒店套房的客厅走。

沙发前的桌上堆放着朱正廷买的一大堆食物。他知道蔡徐坤是一下班就赶过来这里，担心他饿肚子把熟食甜品都买了一大堆满桌子。桌子正中央放了一个六寸的甜品方形包装盒。

朱正廷拉着蔡徐坤坐下来，玫瑰花被顺手放在了沙发上。

他蹲在矮桌旁，解开盒子上的丝巾，里面是一块只有四分之一的有草莓点缀的蛋糕。跟随着制作它的主人从上海到北京途经一千多里的行程，依旧被放置得很好，就连蛋糕上装饰用的草莓都没有移位置。

朱正廷又像变魔术一样拿出来一根"20"的蜡烛插在蛋糕上，他去关了灯，又跪坐在蔡徐坤对面点燃蜡烛，趴在桌子上小声地笑着说："生日快乐。"

整间屋子里只有烛光，和朱正廷。

他笑意盈盈地用盛满温柔的目光看着他，小声催促地蔡徐坤，让他闭上眼睛许愿。

"你的睫毛很长。"他见蔡徐坤乖乖听话跪在他对面对着蛋糕闭眼睛，又按捺不住地抹了点蛋糕在食指上，伸手碰他的脸，将蛋糕抹在他脸颊和鼻头，笑着小心翼翼地在他闭着的眼前虚虚地晃手指。

蔡徐坤闭着眼捉住他的手。

他许完愿，睁开眼，低下头轻轻地亲他手指，又含着他的食指尖吮咬了一下。

又甜又痒的触感让朱正廷瞬间脸热。

他指尖发软地想抽回手，却被蔡徐坤握得更紧。

"坤坤，还没有吹蜡烛。"他轻声说。

蔡徐坤换了个手势，五根手指慢慢地插进朱正廷的指缝里，与他十指相扣后，又举着他的手背亲了一下，才俯身吹灭了蜡烛。

"蔡徐坤。"他在黑暗里坚定又小声地叫他的名字。

"我还有一份生日礼物要送给你。"

他羞耻的几乎不敢抬眼睛，被蔡徐坤握住的那只手在缓慢地上升温度，轻微的灼热感从指尖烧到了胸腔里。

他轻声问："朱正廷，你要吗？"

握着他的那只手骤然用力。

蔡徐坤本以为自己得到的已经足够多。他的二十岁仿佛是人生的转折点。他被整个世界高高地捧了上去，盛誉和谩骂劈头盖脸地向他砸过来。

他早就习惯了。不论是哪种声音他都当成是一种修行。一个人咬着牙或从容不迫，他都能扛下去。

有人说他孤傲，也有人肖想他温柔。他不在乎别人能窥见他几副皮囊，无人能触碰到他的盔甲。

只有一个人例外。

"正正，你刚刚说什么？"蔡徐坤起身到他身边，像是不确定般又低问了一遍。

他穿着V领的白色短T，才洗过澡，身上是温热的沐浴乳气息。他抬起脸轻轻地用嘴唇碰蔡徐坤的脸颊和鼻头，将他刚刚用手指抹上去的奶油舔干净。

还未来得及将口中的香甜咽下去便被一个吻夺了个干净。

他早就想将眼前这个人吃入肚腹里。

他第一次在舞台后台的更衣室里亲他时，这个人还慌张又不敢用力地推拒他。

他总是像兄长一样照顾他，也经常会向他撒娇。他对每一个亲近的人都这样。他习惯于照顾别人，对别人好。蔡徐坤越来越不满足于跟他点到即止的触碰。他体内有一只潜伏的兽，总是亟不可待地想要占有标记自己的猎物。

压抑和隐忍是他的操行，掠夺和占有却是他本性。

"这一次，我不会停下来的。"他在朱正廷耳边暗哑得宣示，拉着人到床边，将他推到在床上。

他缠绵地吻他，用指腹摩擦朱正廷已经被吮咬红肿的唇，低头看他的眼睛，轻声喊他："正正。"

他缓慢地往下亲吻，沿着颈侧一路吻到白皙肩头。他卷起他胸前的白T，在他腰腹上落下一个又一个吻，含住了他胸前已经硬挺的硬粒。

朱正廷难耐地用胳膊挡住眼睛，闭着眼细细喘息。胸前那两点被反复玩弄，难以启齿的痒和轻微疼痛让他不敢睁开眼睛，他被舔弄得浑身发软，握着蔡徐坤的肩头，想推开他，又像是欲拒还迎。

他身上每一处都被一寸寸吻过。他被掰开腿，早已肿肿的性器被蔡徐坤用手握住揉捏。他在洗澡的时候便自己做了准备和清洁，为这个生日将自己完全献祭。

他毫无经验，准备这个生日礼物已经用完了他的所有勇气。他被小他两岁的曾当做弟弟的青年剥光了衣服压在床上，粗涨的性器抵在他已经被扩张揉开的湿软后穴上。

"坤坤。"后穴有被撕裂的疼痛感，他趴躺在床上，被压着腰入侵，后知后觉地害怕，转过头叫他的名字。

"坤坤，我有点疼。"他的勇气终于耗光了，带着点哭腔向他求饶。

蔡徐坤将进入一半的性器从他体内退出来，抱着着换了个姿势，让朱正廷仰躺在床上。

他侧头紧紧闭着眼，鼻尖和额头都是汗水。胸前两点都被他咬弄得微微红肿。身上到处都是他弄出来的痕迹。

"正正。"蔡徐坤凑过来温柔地吻他，"睁开眼睛。"

"把眼睛睁开，宝宝。"他亲他的眼睛，抚开他汗湿的鬓角，又这样叫他。

朱正廷缓缓地睁开眼，湿漉漉地看着他。他连声音都是软的，摸蔡徐坤的脸喘息着说："我是第一次，你轻一点好不好？"

"好。"他应允他，眼底被欲望覆盖，低声在他耳边说话，一遍一遍地用吻安抚他，只准他睁着眼睛看他。下身缓慢地又将性器推了进去。

还是疼。伴着缓慢加深的疼痛感，粗涨的阴茎一点点没入他的身体里。

他咬着唇忍着没出声，得到一个又一个温柔奖励的亲吻。

蔡徐坤在他体内缓缓地抽动，原先的胀痛感逐渐被难以言喻的充实感代替。他抬手摸蔡徐坤的脸，摸他胸膛上堪堪要低落下来的汗水。

他搂过他的脖子，抬头想要更多的亲吻。

蔡徐坤从一开始便极力克制的耐心终于被身下的人撩拨得跑了个精光。

他低哑着在朱正廷耳边让他的腿夹紧点，用滚烫的性器不断地插顶他。逼着他一声又一声将呻吟声从喉管泄露出来。

他在他耳边叫他宝宝，恶劣地问他里面怎么这么热。朱正廷失神难耐地喘息，捉着他肩膀的手指都被快感逼得发颤，连抬手捂他嘴的力气都没有。

他被操弄得软成一滩水。

一夜春宵。

翌日上午六点，蔡徐坤醒来时，被他折腾了半晚上的人还趴着熟睡。裸露在被子外面的肩头上还有他留下来的吮咬吻痕。

蔡徐坤倚在床头用手轻轻地碰他的脸。

朱正廷在睡梦中被干扰，不适地动了动脚趾，更贴近地往蔡徐坤这边依偎。

他无声地笑了笑，又躺下来陪着他睡了会儿回笼觉。

等他再轻手轻脚地起床穿衣服时，已经将近八点。

他从浴室随便捞了件浴袍穿，看见沙发上的那一大束玫瑰花，走近又抱起来。

花还很新鲜，朵朵娇艳欲滴。里面有一张手写的卡片。

这时候，朱正廷也醒了。他只觉得浑身都疼，腰和屁股都像是被拆散了架。脑子里关于昨晚的记忆全都浮了上来。他现在浑身赤裸，似乎还沾染着蔡徐坤身上的气息。

他"唔"了一声，拿被子将整张脸都盖住。

蔡徐坤听到这边的响动，将那束玫瑰花放下，拿着卡片抬脚又上了床。

他隔着被子抱住朱正廷，一点点往下拉开棉被，露出朱正廷装睡的已经热透了的脸。

"正正。"他低声叫他。

"朱正廷？"他又笑着喊他名字。

"正廷哥。"他故意地这样喊他，以往惹他生气时这是杀手锏。

可身下的人依旧紧紧闭着眼睛，睫毛在微微颤动。

"宝宝。"他又压低了一点声音，就像是昨晚一遍又一遍用粗硬阴茎顶弄他不顾他求饶时的宠溺。

朱正廷伸手捂住他的嘴。

两人在床上闹了一会儿才歇下来，蔡徐坤搂着他将花束里的卡片又拿出来，给他念卡片上手写的一首诗。

一首用钢笔写的英文诗，字体娟秀漂亮，一看就是出自女生之手。

"是要买花送给心上人？"朱正廷定位的花店老板笑着调侃他。

朱正廷也不否认，戴着口罩对她露出笑意。

老板仔细给他挑选了开得正好的一大束玫瑰花，又拿了一张卡片，默写了一首诗。

最后也笑着说："祝福你，小帅哥。"

这张卡片如愿到那位"心上人"手里，他嗓音低沉，一句一句地又将上面的情诗读给买花的人听。

He Wishes for the Cloths of Heaven

Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,

Enwrought with golden and silver light,

The blue and the dim and the dark cloths

of night and light and the half-light,

I would spread the cloths under your feet:

But I, being poor, have only my dreams;

I have spread my dreams under your feet,

Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.


End file.
